Sensitive Gestures
by Em Pataki
Summary: The stress of celebrating Valentine's Day with Arnold causes Helga to sleepwalk for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: She's Not Going To Like It

It was a bright sunny day in Hillwood. Arnold and Gerald were playing catch at Gerald Field, discussing plans they may be having for later on that weekend.

"So man, got any plans this weekend?" Gerald asked, while tossing the ball towards his best friend.

"Actually, I was thinking of asking Helga to Chez Paris. You know, to celebrate Valentine's Day." Arnold said hesitantly.

"Uh huh...and what makes you think she'd agree to something like that?" Gerald asked, lifting and eyebrow.

"Well, she _is_ my girlfriend. Why wouldn't she?" Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"Ummm because she's Helga... Helga - G. - Pataki! You're asking a girl who cuts in the lunch line everyday to the best mannered restaurant in town." Gerald pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Arnold sighed "Oh come on. We've eaten there with her before."

"And how exactly did it turn out?" Gerald glared with his hands on his hips, while Arnold thought back to the four of them spending the night washing dishes in the kitchen to make up for Helga having brought the wrong coupon to the restaurant.

While the boys were pondering Arnold's choice of how to spend Valentine's Day with his not so sensitive girlfriend, Helga was making her way to Phoebe's house to finish a homework assignment.

Rounding the corner of Gerald Field, she heard…

"I'm telling you man, she is NOT going to go for it!"

"I've gotten her to open up to me before. I mean, I'm still working on it." Arnold admitted, while rubbing his neck.

"Uh huh. And what makes you think jumping to something as sophisticated as a French restaurant on a romantic holiday around fifty people would help ease her into the idea of softening up around you?" Gerald said wittingly as Helga glared from around the corner.

Gritting her teeth at the conversation, Helga listened to her beloved say "It's just dinner and I've seen her act sensitive there before."

Helga's eyes widened, wondering if Arnold was about to reveal her secret about their fourth grade Valentine's day spent at the romantic restaurant together to his best friend.

"You have?" Gerald asked suspiciously.

"Uh yeah, it was when...uh…" Arnold began, while Helga began to tremble mercilessly from around the corner.

"It was when man? Just say it?" Gerald insisted, losing his patience.

"Nevermind. Let's just say I have a feeling things will go well." Arnold said, while Helga wiped her sweat covered brow with intense relief.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald shook his head as the two left the field.

After watching them walk away, Helga stood against the brick wall pulling her treasured item out of her shirt. Gazing at it with sorrowful eyes, she began to pour out her feelings for the one she had so long adored…

 _Oh Arnold my love! Years of my mochery and torturous behavior have lead to nothing but you facing each day with the burden of being called upon to defend my hidden sensitive soul. The side I myself am to weak to reveal to the world. Oh Arnold! If there was ever a chance to make it up to you, 'tis now! I shall use this special event to override my harsh nature! I shall…_

As her passion was revealed more and more throughout her poem, she began to hear heavy breathing from behind her.

Much like the sound of Brainy's wheezing interrupting her relinquishing her emotional feelings, Helga used her fist to interrupt his breathing.

After that problem was taken care of, she continued her march to her best friend's house. Only now her focus was on her date with Arnold, rather than her homework.

When Helga made it to her best friend's house, she knocked on the door, rubbing her arm as the thought about Valentine's day spent with her boyfriend.

"Good afternoon Helga." Phoebe said, opening the door.

"How's it going Pheebs." Helga sighed, welcoming herself inside.

"I take it you're ready to discuss our English assignment?" Phoebe assumed, while seeing Helga's shoulders tense.

"Uhh English. You got it! Hehe." Helga laughed, not wanting to reveal what was on her mind.

While Helga was sitting on the floor of Phoebe's bedroom, pretending to pay attention to her English notes, Gerald was following Arnold home.

"So when are you planning on asking out Pataki?" he asked.

"I guess at school tomorrow." Arnold shrugged his shoulders.

"School? Judgemental eyes surrounding the two of you, her reputation in full mode, harsh behavior all throughout the day...great choice man!" Gerald said wittingly, while watching his bed friend walk inside.

"See ya Gerald."

"Later man."

As Arnold walked inside past the swarm of pets, he heard his grandpa in the kitchen.

"That you shortman?" Phil asked.

"Hey grandpa." Arnold replied.

"What's eatin' ya?" Phil wondered, noticing the puzzled look on his grandson's face.

Arnold took a seat at the table as he explained "I want to ask Helga out for Valentine's day…"

"Ahhh Valentine's Day! I remember the first time I asked your grandma out." Phil began.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"I took her to a fancy restaurant she didn't quite behave in, we went to see a movie she didn't want to be romantic, and when it was time to go home, she slammed the door in my face the moment I tried to kiss her." Phil laughed uncontrollably.

Arnold rolled his eyes at his grandpa's story. "So, you didn't have any fun then?"

"Nonsense! I asked her to go out with me again the next weekend." Phil exclaimed.

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold sighed as he left the table to head for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The List

"Helga, may I ask what your answer to number four was?" Phoebe questioned, while seeing her best friend continue to write anxiously in her notebook.

"Helga? Helga? Helga!" Phoebe at last shouted, seeing her best friend nervously lift her head from her notebook.

"Huh? Oh sorry Pheebs."

"Are you okay Helga? You seem a bit apprehensive." Phoebe took notice of.

"Apprehensive? What do you mean? There's nothing wrong? Don't be stupid!" Helga replied nervously, tossing her notebook aside.

"Forgive me for offending you. You just seem a bit, on edge." Phoebe couldn't help but push the matter.

Rolling her eyes, Helga scowled "Fine! If you MUST know, I'm working on a list of ways to act sensitive for my date with Arnold Friday night! Sheesh!"

Setting the notebook aside, Helga crossed her arms and looked away as her best friend picked up the list.

Sensitive Gestures

Make fun of people besides him

Let him pay for dinner

Don't shoot spitballs at him

Phoebe looked at Helga's list and said "Although I can see you're trying to put a substantial amount of effort into this, perhaps I could give you a bit of advice."

"Pttss...like what?." Helga smirked.

"Being sensitive is about being considerate of another person's feelings. Although I can see you're trying to be less aggressive towards Arnold, you're not doing it in the most polite way." Phoebe pointed out, while Helga glared.

"Crimity Pheebs! I'm not sensitive, and he knows that! How am I supposed to act all mushy and caring when I couldn't care less about that crap?!" Helga scowled, standing up with her arms in the air.

"Perhaps I could give you a list of suggestions…" Phoebe began to write.

Later that evening, Arnold was preparing himself for bed. After setting his alarm clock and turning out his remote controlled lights, he laid his head down against his pillow. Before falling asleep, he laid there wondering to himself how easy it would be to ask Helga out the next day.

While Arnold was resting his head peacefully, Helga was sitting up in bed, staring anxiously at the list of suggestion her friend had given her earlier.

Sensitive Gestures

Polite manners

No insulting nicknames

Take an interest in what he has to say

Offer to get him something if he needs it

Accept help if he offers

Show appreciation for him

After setting the list aside, Helga laid in bed squinting her eyes shut tightly, tossing and turning under the covers…

 _Can I really do this? How badly will this go? I just want him to accept me for who I am while not having to worry about my negative side pushing him away from me…_

An hour or so later, Helga had drifted off, although not quite so peacefully. Roaming the streets to a certain someone's house in her purple nightgown, she made it to the boarding house like a walking zombie.

Not thinking twice about the outcome of her actions, she opened the front door to the building. Even the loud stampede of animals racing past her wasn't enough to snap her out of her trance.

In her sleepy mind, she was going through the list of things she had reviewed before trying to peacefully get some rest. The first thing on it...BE POLITE

Although it wasn't a good thing for Helga to have been there at all, it would have been even worse if she didn't know where each room in the house lead to.

A few moments later, having gotten what she needed. She headed up to her beloved's room to find HIM resting peacefully. That is, until he heard the cracks of his bedroom door being opened and a set of footsteps heading his way.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked as he sat up in bed with his girlfriend hovering over him.

"HELGA!" he screamed unintentionally, forgetting for a moment everyone else in the house was still sleeping.

"Oh Arnold." she muttered, completely unaware of her actions.

"Helga, what are you doing here?" he asked anxiously.

"I brought you some water." she said softly, holding out the glass she had gotten from the kitchen.

Arnold sat and stared at her in bewilderment. _Is this a dream?!_ After rubbing his eyes harshly to see she was still standing in front of him, he took the glass and said "Uhh thanks."

"You're welcome." she mumbled, turning around to leave.

Arnold continued to sit in bed, lifting his eyebrows in bewilderment _Was I just dreaming? Did That really happen? Should I follow her home?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Did That Really Happen?

Arnold and Gerald were standing by their lockers at school the next morning. Gerald was waiting for Arnold to collect his books while Arnold was thinking about what had happened the previous night.

"So, during which sensitive class period do you plan on asking your lady to dinner?" Gerald couldn't help but tease.

After not receiving a response, Gerald continued to ask "Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Gerald." Arnold replied, turning to face his best friend.

"Man, would you get your head out of the clouds for one day?" Gerald asked, while seeing Arnold roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just, something kind of strange happened last night." Arnold admitted.

"Strange? Like what?" Gerald asked, while lifting an eyebrow.

As Arnold was about to explain, they heard a familiar voice coming down the hall…

"Out of my way geek bait! One side moron I'm walking here! Shove over toots!" Helga scowled.

"Uhhh nevermind." Arnold said, knowing Helga wouldn't like the idea of him revealing the information, whether or not it was true.

When the students all made it to class, Arnold took a seat in front of Helga.

While Arnold was busy getting out a sheet of paper to write a note for a certain someone, the rest of the class went about their usual rantings.

"I cannot believe what Pre Teen Miss is showing on the cover for their Valentine's Day magazine! A plaid skirt with a striped top?! Those people will be getting a complaint letter from me!" Rhonda scoffed.

"I reckon I won't be doin' anything special for Valentine's day. On account of I don't have a date." Stinky pointed out.

"Yeah well who cares! It's not like the girl ever gives the guy the candy! Oh I'm so hungry!" Harold whined."

"Class, class settle down. Now we're going to finish our nutrition lecture today." Mr. Simmons began, while Helga muttered to herself "I'll try not to get too excited."

As she began preparing spitballs to throw, she remembered the first suggestion from Phoebe's list _Be Polite._ Helga then lowered the straw as she thought to herself _Crimity! This is going to be a long day!_

As she sat in her desk, trying to focus on the lecture, a note was passed back to her. She quickly snatched it, wondering what Arnold would have to say to her. Unless it was _Why aren't you shooting spitballs at me?_

She opened it to read…

 _Can I walk you home after school?_

Helga sat there nervously thinking to herself about how hard it was going to be to follow through on all of those sensitive traits. Then again, Arnold hadn't asked her out to dinner yet. Technically, she didn't have anything to worry about…

 _Sure_

After passing the note back, Arnold happily read her response and sat through the rest of class with a smile on his face. Helga on the other hand, sat there stressing about what dinner with him later that week would be like.

After school had let out, Arnold stood in the hallway with Gerald, waiting for Helga to grab her things.

"So what was it you were trying to tell me this morning?" Gerald asked suspiciously.

"I just had a weird dream last night. It seemed real, which kind of freaked me out." Arnold began to explain.

"Well, what was it about?" Gerald asked, when Helga then approached them.

"Ready to go football head?" she asked, not thinking about the second gesture Phoebe had recommended… NO INSULTING NICKNAMES.

"Oh sure Helga. See ya later Gerald." Arnold said, walking out the school with his girlfriend.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald sighed, knowing what Arnold had to tell him more than likely had something to do with his girlfriend.

As Arnold was walking towards the boarding house, holding his girlfriend's hand, he wanted desperately to ask her about two things: dinner on Saturday, and what she was doing at his house the previous night.

"What's with you staring at the sidewalk football head?" Helga asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking." he replied.

"Thinking about how NOT to keep your eyes on the road. Pttss...sounds like you." she scoffed.

"Right. Anyway, I was wondering if you were doing anything for Valentine's day Saturday? If not, I'd like to take you to Chez Paris for dinner." he said.

Helga's eyes widened, not expecting him to have come out so easily with it.

"Uhh okay. Just make sure you've got money with you this time Arnoldo!" she scowled.

"If I'm remembering correctly, you're the one who had the wrong coupon for the restaurant." he smiled while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Pttss...what's your point?" she scoffed.

"My point is, I still enjoyed that night with you, and would like to go there again with you." he smiled, while feeling her hand shake.

It was then they made it to Helga's house. After a moment of silence, Arnold wondered if he should bother bringing up what had happened the previous night. For all he knew, it could have just been a crazy dream. She hadn't said anything about it to him. Then again she was a very secretive person.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Helga said anxiously, while feeling him rub her hand.

Before answering, Arnold pulled her close to kiss her. Holding her face in his hands, enjoying her warm lips pressed against his, he thought to himself _What if it wasn't a dream? What if she comes back tonight? Maybe I should tell her?_

Once he let go of her face, he saw the giddy smile and dreamy look in her eyes. The facial expression only he could bring to her. As he was about to tell her what had happened, they heard…

"Baby sister!"

"Oh crimity!" Helga scowled, smacking her face.

"Uhh hey Olga." Arnold waved.

"Arnold! Would you like to come in for my famous homemade chocolate chip cookies?" Olga screeched.

Arnold took notice of Helga's disgruntled look and replied "Thanks, but I better be going."

"Okay! Bye!" Olga waved as Helga marched past her furiously.

"Oh baby sister, I'm just so happy you're home!" Olga said happily while Helga replied sarcastically "Yeah, I'm ecstatic."

While Helga was finding solitude in her room, Arnold had invited Gerald over to discuss his dream.

"So will you just tell me already what happened?!" Gerald insisted on knowing.

"Well, I heard a noise when I was asleep last night…" Arnold began

"Oh this sounds promising." Gerald shook his head.

"When I sat up, I saw Helga." Arnold gulped.

"Helga?!" Gerald repeated loudly.

"She was standing with a glass of water to hand to me." he explained.

"Are you trying to tell me your self-absorbed girlfriend marched over here in the middle of the night just to get you something to drink?" Gerald asked in awe.

"Pretty much. I tried convincing myself it was a dream. I woke up and saw the glass of water on my nightstand this morning though." Arnold tried making sense of it all.

"Uh huh...and you're sure it wasn't YOU who was sleepwalking?" Gerald asked wittingly.

"Gerald! What am I going to do?" he replied worriedly.

"Well aside from needing to remember to lock your door at night, what are you so worried about. At least she's not aggressive when she's sleeping." Gerald pointed out.

"Wouldn't you want to know if you were doing something like that though?" Arnold sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really. It wouldn't be my problem. It would be the person I woke up having to deal with it." Gerald laughed while Arnold rolled his eyes at the unhelpful advice.

Later on that night, after a few hours of reviewing Phoebe's list of sensitive suggestions stressful thinking about how she had managed to blow the 'no insulting nicknames' advice, Helga finally decided to set her paper aside and go to sleep.

Arnold as well was getting into bed. Although his mind wasn't as shooken up as Helga's, he was wondering if it had been such a good idea to tell Gerald about the dream he had.

A few hours later, Helga's bed was again empty. As she marched down the street, being ignored by anyone she may have passed, she grew more and more anxious to see her beloved and politely show she could uphold the second loving gesture.

After climbing the fire escape, making her way through his window, she creeped down on his bed to see him sleeping peacefully. She sat down beside him, placing a hand to his face, stroking it softly with her thumb until she began to see his eyes flutter.

Arnold then shot up from his position, as he felt his heart pounding. "Helga!"

"Yes Arnold?" she asked.

"Helga, I think you're sleepwalking." Arnold did his best to whisper.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Arnold?" she asked, ignoring his remark.

"Yes, I think you should go home though. Come on, I'll..." before Arnold could offer to walk her home, he was cut off by the sweet touch of her lips. Feeling her soft tongue slide against his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he thought to himself _Okay...this isn't a dream._

While Arnold's mind was on what maybe causing this to happen to her, Helga fell on top of him. As she firmly pressed her lips against his, wrapping their tongues tightly, she couldn't help but let out an intense moan. Arnold laid there resting his arms around her waist, wondering if he should put an end to this. Not that he wasn't enjoying it. He just didn't want to take advantage of her.

The decision was soon made when the two of them heard footsteps in the hallway. Helga's eyes flashed open when she sensed someone heading for the doorway. She then leapt off Arnold to head down his fire escape.

As Arnold watched her climb down through the window, he heard a voice open his bedroom door. "What's going on sweetie?"

"Huh? Oh nothing mom. I just thought I heard something outside." Arnold replied.

"Okay, well good night." Stella said, while Arnold got back into bed. It wasn't going to be easy sleeping the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Should I Tell Her?

The next day Helga and Phoebe were sitting in class, not having seen the boys yet. Helga was leaning her head in her hand, trying to ignore an intense headache that had come upon her suddenly.

"Good morning Helga. How has your list of sensitive suggestions we discussed been treating you?"

The thought of trying to adjust her attitude only made Helga's head hurt more. "Just peachy." she sighed.

Arnold and Gerald then walked through the door. Normally Helga would tense at the sight of Arnold. Her headache along with the stress of changing her behavior made it a bit tough to care at that moment. On the plus side, it made it easier for her to follow through on the first to sensitive suggestions on Phoebe's list: being polite, and no insulting nicknames.

All through class Helga was able to act like a normal student, not caring that she wasn't allowed to pay Arnold any negative attention. Towards the end of the period, Helga noticed another noted being passed back to her by her beloved…

 _Can I talk to you about something?_

Helga looked at the note and forgot about her headache for a moment. What could he want to talk about? More importantly, why is he acting as though he wouldn't have the right to? He was her boyfriend. Why wouldn't she be willing to listen to him? Was it because of her aggressive behavior that he felt he may not have the right to ask? After considering this, Helga thought about the next suggestion on Phoebe's list… TAKE AN INTEREST IN WHAT HE HAS TO SAY.

Helga then passed the note back up for Arnold to read…

 _Sure, what is it?_

Arnold wondered if passing notes back and forth would be the right way to discuss this. It was a pretty serious discussion. He was just so anxious to know.

 _Do you remember sleepwalking to my house the past two nights?_

Helga became flabbergasted when she read the note. It took all her strength not to screech. As she trembled writing a response in her seat, she tried to follow Phoebe's sensitive suggestion rules…

 _No, why do you ask?_

Arnold wondered if it would be right to explain, or if he should just tell her to forget he said anything. Perhaps enough had been gotten off his chest just by saying that. That didn't mean it would fix Helga's problem however.

 _I've seen you in my bedroom the past two nights._

Helga nearly crumbled the sheet of paper. What could be causing her to do this? She hadn't changed her diet recently?

 _Oh...sorry about that._

Arnold was amazed at her response. Not only that, she was being so calm about it. There wasn't a hint of rage or an insult to go along with it.

 _Are you okay?_

Helga was gritting her teeth by that point. She was learning to be sensitive, why couldn't he just appreciate it? Why did he have to question everything?

 _Yeah, thanks._

Finally the bell rang and the last of their classes ended. Helga quickly marched out of there before anything else embarrassing could happen between her and Arnold. As she was leaving, she saw Phoebe standing by her locker.

"Hey Phoebe!"

"Hello Helga. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"We need to talk." she replied.

"Coming!" Phoebe chirped.

Arnold left the class just in time to see Helga disappearing into the corner of the hallway with her best friend. He knew that was normally the case when a private matter was being discussed.

"Sleepwalking?! I thought we discovered the source of your problem." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I haven't had a bag of Bob's pork rinds since then so it must be something other than my diet causing the problem." Helga scoffed.

"I see. Have you changed your usual sleep patterns?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I...Arnold?!" Helga gasped.

"Hey Helga. I just wanted to apologize for bothering you in class. I should have just waited until the day was over." he replied.

 _Of course you should have you stupid football head!_

"Uhh don't worry about it. I have to go." Helga said, while Arnold and Phoebe watched her head down the hall.

After she was out of sight, Arnold turned to Phoebe and asked "Is everything okay with her lately Phoebe? She's been acting uhh...different."

"I'm afraid she may have had a few things on her mind recently." Phoebe admitted.

"Is there anything I can do about it?" Arnold asked anxiously.

Phoebe stood silently a moment wondering if it would be the right thing to confess to Arnold the reason behind Helga's stress.

"Perhaps you could simply call her later and ask if there's anything she needs to talk about. Even better, ask if there's anything special she would like to do after dinner on Valentine's day." Phoebe suggested.

Arnold smiled at the helpful suggestion as he replied "Sounds great. Thanks!"

A few hours later, after Helga had made it past her sister's annoying welcoming screaming antics, Helga was sitting on her bed, working on her homework assignments. As she was finishing up her math, she heard the phone beside her bed ring.

Ring...Ring...Ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Helga."

"Arnold! I mean...What do you...I mean...Hey Arnold." Helga responded, trying to keep to her sensitive ways.

"Hey. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm uhh fine I guess. Just doing my homework. Oh joy." she scoffed.

"Haha. I was also wondering if there was anything special you wanted to do after dinner on Valentine's Day?"

Helga held the phone trembling. _Great, more pressure put on me!_ "Uhhh you can pick. I'll be happy with anything."

Arnold was puzzled by her soft hearted attitude. She loved taking charge of things. "Are you sure? It's supposed to be a special night for both of us. I want you to be happy too."

 _Crimity football head! I said you could pick!_ "I know. I'm happy letting you decide."

"Well, alright then. Sleep well."

"Thanks. You too."

After the two of them hung up, Helga put her things away and slipped into her nightgown. The only thing she left out to look at was Phoebe's list. After staring at it for awhile, she thought to herself _maybe I'm not doing too badly at this. I at least PRETENDED to care about what he had to ask me today._

While Helga was severely thinking this through, Arnold was thinking about his phone call with Helga. _I hope she's okay. I hope she knows she can tell me anything she needs to. I hope I haven't done anything to upset her. I hope…._

Despite Arnold's wandering mind, he soon drifted off to sleep, only to be awaken by the feel of an extra person sitting beside him.

"Helga!" he jumped, although not quite so surprised to see her again.

"Arnold, how are you?" she asked softly.

"Uhh okay. I don't think you are though." he couldn't help but say.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you." she said, placing a hand on his face.

"It's...It's okay. Are you worried about something?" he asked, hoping to get the truth out of her.

"No. Are you? Do you need to tell me something?" she asked, stroking his face with her thumb.

"Uhh no. Just that I'm worried about you. What have you been thinking about recently?" he wondered.

"Our date Saturday. I'm so nervous." she said, leaning towards him.

Arnold sat there, thinking to himself _Maybe we should just cancel it. If I do then she'll just think I'm upset with her? Why is she nervous anyway? She's my girlfriend._

"What are you nervous about?" he asked.

Rather than responding, she pulled him close to kiss her. While he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, sucking his tongue, running her fingers through his hair, he thought to himself _If I let her sleep here, she's just going to wonder how she ended up here tomorrow morning. Not to mention my parents will ask how she ended up here._

As she slowly released his lips, she rubbed her nose against his and said "I'm sorry I'm not sensitive."

Arnold lifted an eyebrow as he tried to sit up and asked "Is that what you've been worried about all week?"

The two then heard a noise coming from the hallway. Helga immediately snuck out the window, while Arnold was tempted to follow her out. He wasn't ready to end their conversation...even if she wasn't completely awake for the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm Ready This Time

Arnold was walking to class with Gerald, concerned about what had happened the previous night. Also anxious to get a straight answer from Helga about her reason for being stressed all week.

"So buddy. How's bedtime with Pataki been?" Gerald joked while Arnold began to blush.

"It's not funny Gerald. I think she's stressed because she's worried I won't like her anymore if she doesn't start acting more sensitive." Arnold explained.

"Maybe she does know a thing or two about relationships then." Gerald said wittingly.

"If I just ask her to come out with it, I know she's not going to admit what's wrong. She's too secretive." Arnold sighed.

"Guess you better keep your late night dates then." Gerald winked as the two of them walked into class.

Arnold then sat in front of Helga as he noticed her doodling in her notebook. He was about to ask Helga if she was worried about their date when he heard…

"Alright class, I have your science worksheets for today's assignments. If everyone could take one and pass it back, that would be very helpful." Mr. Simmons said.

Helga looked up from her drawings as she thought to herself _Crimity! I have to look at him! What if he asks me something? What if he says I was at his house again? What if…_

"Helga? Helga!" Arnold snapped, until she heard her name being called.

"Huh? What! What do you wan...I mean, sorry Arnold." she corrected herself, while the class stared in awe.

After taking the papers, she quickly looked away from him and darted her eyes back to her desk. She wasn't looking to give Arnold the chance to speak with her again.

Once their assignments had been handed in, and the next few classes had passed, it was lunch time. Arnold saw Helga heading for the hallway without looking back at him "Helga! Wait up!"

"What is it?" she asked, hoping not to sound rude.

"I wanted to talk about last night." he replied.

 _Crimity! I did it again! Oh no! I'm trapped! Stupid football head!_

"I can't talk right now Arnold. I have to be somewhere." she said gritting her teeth.

"Helga, we need to talk." he insisted, while following her down the hallway.

Feeling him coming closer, she whipped her head around to say "Why? Why do we need to talk?"

"Because I know why you're acting this way! You told me last night!" Arnold exclaimed with his hands on his hips.

 _Oh crimity! Me and my stupid sleepwalking mouth!_

"I don't recall telling you anything footbal...Arnold." she said irritably.

"See. That right there. You're trying not to be aggressive." Arnold pointed out while Helga couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So? I would think you would like that." she sighed.

"You obviously don't. You told me last night when you slept walked to my house...again. You apologized for not being sensitive." he explained while sweat began to form on her face.

"Uhhh so? It was probably just something I ate. If you paid attention to Simmons boring lecture, you might have heard the strange things food can do when you sleep." she laughed nervously.

"Helga. You can talk to me. I'm your boyfriend and you don't have to drive yourself crazy worrying about this." Arnold said, crossing his arms.

Helga simply rolled her eyes, pushing him out of her way; the meanest thing she had been to him all week.

Arnold watched her walk off, wondering if she would take his words into consideration.

When classes had started again, Helga was sitting quietly in her seat, trying to ignore the fact that her boyfriend, whom she had been sleep walking to see all week, was sitting in front of her.

As class was starting, Arnold saw he didn't have his calculator for the math test they were about to be given. Helga looked up to hear him mutter to himself _Oh no, I must have left my calculator at home!_

As she watched her boyfriend search his desk eagerly yet pointlessly for another, she thought to herself _perhaps I could give him mine?_ It would follow well with the next suggestion… OFFER TO GET HIM SOMETHING IF HE NEEDS IT,

Before she could make up her mind, Mr. Simmons was passing out the tests. Arnold turned around to pass Helga back the papers, while she again grabbed them without wanting to make eye contact with him.

Rather than doing a great job focusing on the test, she thought to herself _why didn't I give him my calculator...stupid!_

Once class was over, everyone handed in their tests, and Helga quickly exited the classroom. Arnold wanted to speak with her again. He knew however it would be best to give her a day to think about what he had told her. It wasn't easy getting things to sink in with her.

Later on that night, Helga was laying on her bed, thinking to herself _Oh Arnold, what have I done? What harsh behaviors have I thrust upon our delicate relationship? My need to turn the other cheek on my rage and cruelty has done nothing but lead to chaos and uncertainty._

After a while of self-loathing, Helga reviewed Phoebe's list with disappointment in herself. She once again had blown her chance to show Arnold kindness when he needed it.

Once she at last drifted off, Arnold was still awake in his room. He at that point knew what to expect from his girlfriend. Not long after watching tv in his pajamas with a bowl of popcorn by his side, he heard someone coming through his window.

By then, he knew there was no need to scream their name. As he watched his girlfriend climb down through the window to meet him on his bed, he watched her hand him something.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It's my calculator. You didn't have one today." she reminded him.

Arnold smiled at the thought of how sweet she was in her sleep. Although he felt bad she was having this problem, and guilty for quite possibly being the cause of it, it was still nice seeing her in this sweet form.

"Uhh thanks. Why don't you sit with me awhile. Just try to get some rest." he offered, laying her head against his shoulder.

While the two sat on the bed together, Arnold continued to watch his movie, stroking her hair with his hand, while she rested her head against his shoulder. He could sense her heavy breathing after not having passed out long after laying against him. When the movie finally ended, he looked over and thought to himself _I guess I have no choice but to wake her. My parents will wonder what she's doing here if she spends the night._

Arnold then gently nudged his girlfriend as he saw her immediately shake her head "Huh? What? Where am I?"

"It's okay Helga. You were sleepwalking again. I think you're okay now though." Arnold explained, while seeing Helga's eyes widen with embarrassment.

Without responding, she scurried out the window as Arnold yelled "Helga wait!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Accept My Offer

The next morning, Arnold was sitting at his desk in class waiting to give Helga back her calculator. He wasn't sure how things would go. She had barely felt capable of making eye contact with him the past few days. Should they even go to dinner at this point?

As Arnold was staring at the calculator, he heard "One side mor…"

The sentence was then cut off when the bearer of the voice made eye contact with him.

"I mean, excuse me." she said, while mumbling something unpleasant under her breath.

As Helga walked passed Arnold to her desk, Arnold immediately whipped around to hand Helga her calculator.

"Here you go, Helga. I tried giving it back to you last night." Arnold informed her.

The only memory Helga had of the previous night was waking up to find herself on Arnold's shoulder and hearing him saying 'you were sleepwalking again.'

She quickly snatched the calculator from him and replied "Uhh thanks."

After seeing she still wasn't comfortable looking at him, Arnold was about to ask her a question when Mr. Simmons walked in.

"Okay class. I have your tests from yesterday graded. Umm some did better than others. I want you to know though, you are all still special in your own way." Mr. Simmons replied while Helga rolled her eyes. _Oh brother, what an idiot!_

Once class ended, Helga walked passed Arnold to head for the cafeteria. As Arnold watched her walk past him without glancing at him once, he noticed something slip out of her backpack…

Sensitive Gestures

Polite manners

No insulting nicknames

Take an interest in what he has to say

Offer to get him something if he needs it

Accept help if he offers

Show appreciation for him

When Helga was about to make it to the cafeteria, she felt someone tugging on her hand. As she cocked her brow in confusion, she turned to see Arnold.

"Arnold? I mean what do you...I mean, what is it?" she asked, trying to be sensitive.

"I want to talk about last night." he replied, not letting go of her hand.

"What makes you think I would want to talk about that?" she smirked.

"Maybe you don't want to. I'm trying to help you with your problem though." he began before being interrupted…

"What makes you think I need your help?" she scoffed.

"According to this list, you're supposed to accept my help whether you think you need it or not." he smiled, showing her the sheet which had fallen from her backpack.

Helga's heart began to pound. Her free hand shook as it reached for the sheet. "Where...where did you get this?" she asked.

"It fell out of your backpack. Now will you please just talk to me? You can't avoid me forever. Especially not if we're going out tomorrow." he pointed out, while feeling her shake harder.

"Fine. I was just trying to act more sensitive. You happy! Sheesh!" she scowled.

"What made you feel the need to do that?" he asked.

"Oh don't give me that crap! I heard you and Geraldo on the field Monday. Talking about how someone like me wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of liking a sophisticated restaurant." she scowled, taking her hand back.

"Helga, it doesn't matter what other people think. I know you have a sensitive side. Strange as it sounds, I love your aggressive side as much as I do your sensitive side." he blushed, rubbing his neck.

Helga cocked her brow as she uncrossed her arms. "You do? Pttss...now who's not getting enough sleep?!"

"It was really weird seeing you try to force yourself to be nice all week during school. I could tell you weren't happy. I don't want you to be miserable. Act however you want." he insisted, rubbing her hand, looking into her puzzled eyes.

"Really?" she asked, as he moved closer to kiss her.

For a moment, the two of them forgot they were on school grounds. Helga pulled Arnold close towards her face, pressing their lips tightly together. Arnold wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, almost as tightly as his tongue was around hers. While the two of them began shifting the position of their faces, pressing their noses tighter and tighter together, they suddenly heard….

"Mm, mm, mmm!"

Arnold and Helga let go of each other, doing their best not to pant, as they saw their two best friends standing and staring at them.

"Well, looks like she's awake buddy." Gerald said wittingly, while Helga began to clench her fists.

"Uhh yeah, we'll meet you back in the cafeteria Gerald." Arnold said.

"Whatever you say Arnold."

Arnold then turned to look at Helga's blushing face. Placing a hand on it, he said softly "I'm sorry you felt stressed. Tomorrow's going to be a fun night. Don't worry about what anyone thinks!"

Helga swooned, not having cared who heard. Arnold kissed her once more before the two walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. There was just one thing remaining on the list of suggestions. Would Helga be able to show it at dinner?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I Know How You Feel

Helga had slept soundly the night before. Arnold's sweet words of reassurance had lead to a peaceful night's rest for her. Perhaps it was best for her to talk things out with him, rather than keeping her feelings bottled up.

It was 5:45. Arnold and Helga had planned to have dinner at Chez Paris at six. When Arnold was approaching Helga's front porch, he heard "Hey Arnold!"

Arnold turned around to see Gerald waving in his direction. "Hey man. Don't let your lady sleep walk all over you tonight."

Arnold rolled his eyes at the unnecessary joke. "Uhh thanks Gerald."

After watching his friend walk away, he knocked on the door to wait for his girlfriend to answer.

Rather than seeing Helga answer, it was Big Bob Pataki.

"Who are you?" Bob asked, cocking his brow.

"I'm Arnold, Mr. Pataki. I'm here to pick up Helga."

"Who?" Bob asked suspiciously.

"Helga, your daughter?" Arnold repeated himself. Not knowing how Bob could be that clueless about his own daughter.

"Oh right right...Helga! You're little friend Alfred is here!" Bob scowled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming, sheesh!" Helga scowled, making her way down the steps.

Bob then walked away, as Helga stood in front of Arnold. She was wearing a carnation pink, knee length dress with spaghetti straps, black high heels and her signature pink bow.

"You look really nice!" Arnold said excitedly, as Helga began to blush, thinking to herself _Accept the compliment, don't be rude, don't be aggressive…_

"Uhh thanks. You do too." she said softly.

Although Arnold told her to be herself, it was sweet seeing her make an attempt to act politely.

He then held out a bouquet of roses for her, as he said "I got these for you. They're almost as pretty as you are."

Helga blushed even harder, thinking to herself _Crimity! Why does he have to do that?!_

"Uhh thanks. I'll just keep these in the kitchen. Hopefully Miriam won't drool all over them." she couldn't help but scoff.

Once she returned to the doorway, Arnold took her hand and lead her to the restaurant.

"Whenever I think of Chez Paris I don't know which of our dates comes to my mind more, you as Cecile or our dishwashing date?" he laughed as she began to roll her eyes.

"Pttss...It's too bad your real pen pal wasn't the one who got stuck doing the dishes!" Helga scoffed.

"I'm sure she would have if you asked her. From those letters she wrote me, I could tell she was a very sweet person." Arnold winked.

Rolling her eyes once again, Helga scoffed "Oh don't flatter yourself! I still can't believe you didn't know that was me."

"I knew she reminded me of someone." Arnold said, placing his free hand on her face.

The two turned to look at each other, as he gave her a short sweet kiss. "I'm really glad we're having dinner together." he said softly, as she couldn't help but swoon.

After her lovesick look faded, the two of them turned to see they were at the restaurant. "Geraldo's not spying on us again is he?" Helga asked, while they entered the restaurant.

"Well, I'm not meeting with anyone else tonight so no. Although he did come to check on me before I picked you up tonight."

"Oh crimity! He can't wait for us to break up!" she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed, while looking over at the hostess.

"Hi, two please."

"Right this way!" the hostess said, leading them to a familiar table.

"Your server will be right with you." she insisted, while Helga wasted no time reading the menu.

"Make sure not to order a certain something that will keep you in the restroom most of the night." Arnold winked.

"Pttss...I ought to sue these people for not having an English version of this menu! That or just for waiting until after I took a spoonful of my order to tell me it was cow brains and eggs! Sheesh!" she scowled, while Arnold tried holding back his laugh.

"It could have been worse."

"Ya? How do you figure?"

"You could have finished the plate. Imagine how long you would have been in the bathroom for then?!" he had her picture, while she did her best not to roll her eyes.

After their waitress came and took their orders, Helga stared out the window at the restaurant Chez Pierre.

"What are you looking at?" Arnold asked.

"Huh? Oh I was just looking at those fancy tables outside of the restaurant across the street. Who in the right mind would want to eat where bugs could crawl up in their food...aside from Nadine." Helga asked.

"Actually, that was where I sat on my date with Ruth." Arnold rubbed his neck.

"Oh you mean when you kept running away from me/Cecile. A cheap table for a cheap date. Pttss...makes sense." she scoffed.

"Whatever you say Helga." he sighed.

After the two finished dinner, Arnold held Helga's hand out the door of the restaurant and asked "So, is there anything else special you'd like to do?"

Feeling his thumb run across her hand, her voice began to shake as she said "Maybe we could go back to your place?"

Arnold didn't see what was so special about that. They could hang out at each other's houses anytime.

"Sure." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

When they made it back to the boarding house, Arnold gestured for Helga to step back. Not that there was any need however. It was simply done out of habit. After the sea of animals had passed, the two of them entered the kitchen to see a box of half-eaten chocolates.

Arnold wasted no time snatching them, while Helga said "Won't they get mad if you take those?"

"Nah, the only two greedy people in the house are grandpa and Mr. Kakoshka." Arnold assured her.

"Pttss...whatever." she scoffed, taking his hand up the stairs.

When they made it to his room, Arnold gestured for her to sit beside him on his bed. Helga took a seat with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Arnold offered her a cookie as she quietly took it. He watched her eat quietly, until he finally asked "Is something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking…" she replied, not wanting to reveal the information.

"About what?"

"About nothing that's any… I mean, it's nothing." she 'partially' scowled.

Looking over to see Arnold glare at her, she quickly turned her face back to the floor. Her attention was once again pointed in his direction when she felt his hand placed upon hers.

As she looked into his eyes, she watched him move closer and listened to him say "I know what's wrong, and you don't have to keep acting like this."

"What are you talking about foo...Arnold?" she quickly corrected herself, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Helga, you don't have to keep trying to be sensitive. Look at how much you stressed yourself out this past week all because of that stupid list you tried to follow for me. I never said you had to be that way? I mean, it does get annoying when you bully me for no reason. Overall, you're just a more upfront person than I am. You're not afraid to let people know what you think...if it's aggressive. Not you're afraid to _show_ you're aggressive." Arnold began to explain as he leaned his head against Helga's.

"I'm sorry Arnold. Whether or not that's true, I still feel guilty that I haven't broken my old habits yet." Helga said softly.

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting, because you've already shown me your sensitive side." he said sweetly, pressing his lips against hers. As he held her face in his hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his loving words of accepting her for who she was. Stroking her face with his thumb, he thought to himself _She doesn't realize how sensitive she is…_

As they released their lips, keeping their heads against one another's, Arnold said "I told you you were sensitive."

"Whatever you say football head." she smirked.

"That's better." he winked.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
